Best Hug Ever
by Adven277
Summary: Tifa has received hugs from almost every one of her friends-except from her boyfriend Cloud, so now she's determined to have her very first lover's quarrel, but it backfires. Cloud/Tifa. Short fluff, I guess.


**A/N: **This is just something I wrote to pass the time. It's not that good, I admit, and I have yet to achieve my best work.

**DISCLAIMER: **If only...

* * *

><p>I've never been hugged by Cloud before.<p>

Sure, there were a couple of times I might have been carried bridal style, and I would have loved it—if I was conscious at the time. No, no, no. I'm not complaining. I received plenty of hugs from Denzel and Marlene, and maybe too much from Yuffie. Barret hugged me once, but I think it was softer if I hugged a concrete wall, instead. From Cid, I at least received a pat in the back, a few times on the shoulder, and I'm not getting my hopes up on Vincent. I'm too scared to find out what a hug from him would feel like, anyway. Nanaki was fluffly. Period.

But Cloud? The closest that I could call a hug from him was when he saved me from the huge falling debris and threw me to the back of his Fenrir. I still remember the _oomph_ I felt when he roughly grabbed me with his arm by the stomach. Good thing I was a trained fighter.

Why hasn't he hugged me, anyway? We've been dating for almost a month now, and the only intimate thing we've done was grip on each other's arm.

I really need a hug right now.

We're sharing a bed now, and it's really frustrating when I wait for him to return from his deliveries, then when he does, I pretend to be asleep, and the only thing he does is slip under the covers next to me at the farthest end of the bed, leaving a huge, significant gap between us. If things go on like this, then I can pretty much kiss my romance goodbye.

That's why I'm determined to have our very first lover's quarrel today.

If he still won't do anything, then he's the one with the problem, not me.

It's been an hour past midnight, and he should be home by now. The room is void of any form of light, except the small bits seeping through the rim of the door. I'm getting really tired of waiting, but a few minutes later I hear the sound of Fenrir's purr outside the bar. When the roar of the engine dies down, I wait for the sound of clinking of keys and a door opening, followed by soft and cautious footsteps making their way into this room.

I hear him pause briefly in front of my door, though. He's probably reading my note right now. It read: _'Cloud, you idiot.' _I imagine him scratching his head, unable to figure out what to do, but wait-

Is that a chuckle I hear?

I frown, and pull a blanket over my small frame, and squirm into the soft pillows and covers. He finally opens the door, so I begin my Oscar winning performance of pretending to be asleep.

The weight of the other side of the bed shifts lower, which means Cloud is either lying or sitting down, wondering what on earth he should do with me. I am acting kind of spoiled right now. I feel a hand gently touch my shoulder.

"Tifa."

God, his voice is so low, so quiet, so… sexy. I'm blushing like crazy right now.

I'm pretty sure he knows I'm awake, but I pretend to be asleep, anyway. When I don't answer, he heaves a heavy sigh and I feel him lie down.

That's it? He touches my shoulder and whispers my name?

Oh, how wrong I was.

This time, he faces me, but my back is turned. He places his hand on my shoulder again, but this time, he traces it slowly from my wrist, sliding them towards my shoulder. I hope he doesn't notice the way I shiver when he does that.

I can feel his breath on my neck and pretty much visualize how we're at the far end of the bed, but unlike the past nights, our proximity is almost at zero. His hand slides under my arm, so it now rests on my stomach, and he places his left leg on top of mine. Kill me now.

"Tifa." He whispers again. I sigh, no point in pretending to be asleep now.

He buries his face in my neck and smiles. I do, too, but he doesn't see. His whole weight is practically on me, his face is buried in my neck, and his arm is wrapped around my abdomen. It's probably safe to call this a hug, right?

Who am I kidding? This is some hug!

I giggle, and his grip on me tightens as he pulls me closer to him and I comply, even turning around to face him. His face is so close, and I can't stray from his piercing gaze. Even in this dark room, I can see perfectly well the grin curving his lips right now. My hands find their way to his chest, where I bury my face in. He laughs softly while running his fingers through my hair, which I find strangely relaxing, resulting in me releasing a soft moan.

I can't believe this is happening. I am actually enraptured in an awesome beyond awesome embrace with the planet's hero, Cloud Strife.

"Call me selfish," I say, and I pull him close, my arms wrapped around his neck. "…but I want to fall asleep like this more often."

He answers me with another chuckle and positions me under him, I feel so small, but so… right, entangled in his embrace. He's kissing my forehead, and I—

He's kissing my forehead!

And he's still doing so, to my disbelief. I open my mouth to say something, but he stops me by pressing his lips unto mine.

"Cloud…" I say in between kisses. I couldn't help but moan upon saying his name. My body is tingling with pleasure, and it's practically on fire, with the way he's brushing his lips on my neck. God, why doesn't he just kill me now?

I'm in a state of near utopia, staring at the ceiling and leaving everything else to Cloud, who is gently kissing my shoulders, I feel him smile unto my collar bone. I'm guessing he noticed the whimper I tried so hard to contain but let out, anyway.

I sigh.

Was Cloud always this good with caresses, hugs and kisses?

I don't notice, but he's moaning, too. Then I find out that it was because of my constant squirming, where I accidentally slide my legs between his thighs. I probably should do that more often. Cloud moaning is seriously a turn on.

"You know," his sudden voice startles me, "call me selfish, but I want to fall asleep and wake up like this more often."

My head is pressed against his chest now, and I can hear the drumming sound of what I assume to be his heart. "I like your idea better than mine."

I close my eyes and feel myself drifting to sleep, when he presses a final kiss on my forehead before he goes and does the same.

It's funny how I was determined to have my very first lover's quarrel with him, but it turned out to be quite the opposite.

Maybe tomorrow, or days, maybe even years from now, I'll remember this day, where Cloud Strife, gave her the best hug she could ever want, and nothing more.

* * *

><p>By the way, I'm in a cloti slump. I seem to have lost the ability to write a decent Cloud and Tifa fic. I need inspiration, so please... give me a prompt. :)


End file.
